


洗礼PWP

by xdtara338



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 暴卡 - Freeform, 毒液 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdtara338/pseuds/xdtara338
Summary: 暴乱心血来潮给总裁来了次全身洗礼





	洗礼PWP

暴乱刚刚附体卡尔顿的身体的时候也没想到这个人类的影响对自己这么大，他无意识地畅游在卡尔顿的脑海，卡尔顿不久前才驱使一个可怜人为了他的伟大计划牺牲，那个可怜的实验体人类死之前还隔着透明的玻璃框用难以言明的眼神追随卡尔顿，这本来应该是卡尔顿的记忆，暴乱身处其中却感觉自己仿佛成了被这个虚伪的教父感化至献身的愚人，人类总裁精致冷漠的脸就在一层玻璃外若隐若现，若他真的是人类，说不定会沉浸在这个天才的脑海里无法自拔。

他不是，他是另一个强大星球的统治者，只有他能献祭人类，没人能掌控他。哪怕是蓝星上最杰出的天才也不例外。他莫名地烦躁，他想证明这个人类是随地随地都被自己控制的，他发了疯似的催使流动的液体在宿主的体内流动。

卡尔顿从办公椅上滑了下去，已经和他完全融合的暴乱当然不会故意弄疼他，那些在体内流动的液体质感触觉冰冷的东西却让他感觉自己的神经都在颤动，他低低地朝体内的暴乱喊道“您在干什么？”  
暴乱没有回答他，非人的外星生物忽然迸发了一个灵感，他想用自己的方式为卡尔顿洗礼，让他成为自己的教子，完全被自己的阴影所笼罩，虽然人类的洗礼完全不是这个意思，但这已经是暴乱能找到的最好的形容方式了。

卡尔顿满脸潮红，中欧式的大眼睛噙满了泪水，他以为自己早就脱离了这种普通人才有的被生理控制的现象，事实证明，只要暴乱想，他能随时打破他的自持冷静，他在他的体内到处游弋，他要彻彻底底地替自己的教子清洗全身。

不同于共生体，人类的躯体是温暖柔软的所在，每一寸的软肉都是共生体呼吸寄存的载体，卡尔顿被这股要包裹他整个人的流动快感带的意识模糊，暴乱的身体在他体内与他共生，共生体追求他的温度，而他彻底臣服在冰冷生命体的触感中，他仰起头接受外星君主由内而外的占领。

当共生体从外部进入卡尔顿身后的肉穴的时候，两个星球顶端的统治者都失控了，卡尔顿发出莫名的啜泣，暴乱的肢体实在太长，让他有种自己快被捅穿的恐怖错觉，年轻的总裁打理好的头发湿漉漉地贴在额头，他用沙哑的声音小声询问暴乱为什么要这么对自己，长长的睫毛不停抖动，修长瘦削的身体贴在冰冷的地板上无助地扭动。

暴乱也说不清自己的意图，他只是用自己低沉的声音在卡尔顿耳边环绕安抚他，他说这是洗礼的一部分，一直重复着说经过这个步骤卡尔顿才能成为自己的教子，也不知是在给沉淀于肢体高潮的人类解释还是在说服自己，他就是没有办法从那个异常高温紧窒的小洞中抽身，他只想一下又一下地挺入地更深，让他的内壁上的每一层褶皱都紧紧包裹自己。  
卡尔顿双腿大开，他必须张着嘴巴才能确保自己还在呼吸，还与现实世界有一丝交集，可暴乱毫不留情地抽插只让他无法控制自己动作，眼角的生理性盐水一直在不停地流，他也说不清是与暴乱的结合使他感激还是那个一直在研磨他身体敏感点的部分给予了他莫大的快感，他的后穴自动开始分泌黏湿的液体，随着暴乱凶狠的插入溅到地板上。

外星君主的教子颤抖着身体，压抑的哭叫一点点变大，暴乱分化出了两只手抱住在侵犯下显得单薄的躯体，他的教父是不懂温柔的，哪怕暴乱模仿着人类去安抚他，也一次比一次进入得更深，卡尔顿半是高潮半是痛苦的脸反而刺激他撞击地更快。

暴乱告诉自己这只是为了把他的身体清洗地更干净，然后心安理得的享受肉壁恐惧的缩紧和包裹，卡尔顿嘴边留下津液，他高兴地替他舔走，人类身上他的痕迹越来越多了，也越来越干净了。

卡尔顿的性器也被微小的流体钻进尿道清洗取悦，总裁承受着前后双重的快感，终于在暴乱进入到一个恐怖的深度之后进入了长久的高潮痉挛，精巧的性器洒出白色的液体，眼睛始终无法聚焦。

卡尔顿终于是自己的教子了，外星生物愉悦地想


End file.
